Vereinigt
Trip und Malcolm Reed sind immer noch auf dem romulanischen Drohnenschiff, mit dem die Romulaner die Allianz zwischen Menschen, Tellariten, Vulkaniern und Andorianern zu verhindern versuchen. Archer muss Shran von seinen Vergeltungsabsichten abbringen. Zusammenfassung Teaser Commander Tucker und Lieutenant Reed haben die Brücke des romulanischen Drohnenschiffs erreicht und müssen feststellen, dass sie genau so verlassen wie der Rest des Schiffs ist. Noch immer werden sie von den wilden Manövern des Schiffs gehörig durchgeschüttelt, weil die Trägheitsdämpfer deaktiviert sind, als man im Kommandoraum auf Romulus das nächste Ziel ausmacht. Das Drohnenschiff tarnt sich mit Hilfe seiner holografischen Tarnvorrichtung, und zwar als irdisches Schiff der ''NX''-Klasse, als die ''Enterprise''! Diesmal ist das Opfer ein rigelianisches Aufklärungsschiff. Die Romulaner warten, bis die Rigelianer einen Notruf abgesetzt haben, dann zerstören sie das Schiff. Verhandlungen - Akt I An Bord der Enterprise hat sich der Konflikt zwischen den Andorianern und den Tellariten inzwischen beruhigt. Die Sternenflotte hat Captain Archer darüber informiert, dass die Rigelianer eine Entschädigung für ihr zerstörtes Schiff und die Verhaftung von Archer fordern. Sie lasten den Verlust ihres Schiffs und der 17 Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise an. Archer informiert T'Pol und Mayweather und erklärt, dass die Romulaner scheinbar nicht nur einen Krieg zwischen den Tellariten und dem Andorianischen Imperium provozieren wollen sondern vorhaben die gesamte Region zu destablisieren indem sie die einzelnen Völker gegeneinander aufhetzen. T'Pol berichtet, dass sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, die Warpsignatur der Romulaner aufzuspüren und zusammen mit Mayweather ein Sensorgitter konzipiert hat, mit dem das romulanische Schiff aufgespürt werden kann. Das Problem ist, dass dafür 128 Raumschiffe benötigt werden, die zusammen das Gitter bilden. Archer muss also von irgendwo her zusätzliche Schiffe organisieren, und er hat auch schon eine Idee, wer sie ihm geben kann. Indessen ist Shran auf der Krankenstation bei der verletzten Talas. Weil die Phasenpistole mit der sie angeschossen wurde auf Töten gestellt war droht ihr nun eine Phasenimpulsinfektion, und so verlangt sie von Shran, dass er sie rächt wenn sie sterben sollte. Shran verspricht es. Als Dr. Phlox ihn bittet, Talas nun etwas Ruhe zu lassen und die Krankenstation zu verlassen betritt Archer den Raum. Doch Shran ist im Moment so voller Hass auf die Tellariten, dass es Archer schwer fällt, seinen Vorschlag vorzubringen. Auf Romulus muss der Kommandant der Operation, Admiral Valdore inzwischen gegenüber dem Abgesanten des Senats, Senator Vrax, Rechenschaft ablegen. Das Drohnenschiff treibt schwer beschädigt im feindlichen Raum, aber er ist zuversichtlich, dass sich das Schiff selbst reparieren können wird. Außerdem ist er zuversichtlich, dass selbst wenn das Schiff geborgen wird es durch das fehlen einer Besatzung nicht zu den Romulanern zurückverfolgt werden kann. Der Senator widerspricht ihm, denn weil das Drohnenschiff nur ein Prototyp und ein modifizierter Warbird ist könnten zum Beispiel die Vulkanier durch eine Analyse der Antriebsmatrix den Ursprung feststellen. Deswegen ordnet Vrax an, dass Schiff zurück nach Romulus zu bringen. Im Falle eines Scheiterns jedoch hätte Valdore zu bezahlen. An Bord der Enterprise hat Archer bereits Nachricht von Admiral Gardner erhalten, der ihm alle verfügbaren Schiffe schicken will, doch das kan eine Weile dauern, und die ''Columbia'' liegt im Trockendock und ist nicht einsatzbereit. T'Pol konnte bei Ministerin T'Pau den Einsatz von 23 Schiffen der Vulkanier erreichen. Mehr ist nicht möglich, weil die Auflösung des Vulkanischen Oberkommandos die Operationsbereitschaft der vulkanischen Flotte einschränkt. Archer erklärt T'Pol nun, dass er auch die Andorianer und die Tellariten um Schiffe bitten wird, da das Netz ohne weitere Schiffe nicht lückenls arbeiten kann und der Marodeur entkommen könnte. T'Pol ist skeptisch, dass die zustimmen werden, und selbst wenn wäre die Zusammenarbeit der beiden Seiten sehr schwierig. Archer hofft nun, dass die Menschen zwischen den beiden verfeindeten Spezies vermitteln können. Auch wenn T'Pol immer noch am Erfolg dieses Vorhabens zweifelt sieht Archer die Dringlichkeit angesichts der romulanischen Agressionen. An Bord des Drohnenschiffs arbeiten Reed und Tucker inzwischen an der immernoch größtenteils rätselhaften Technik. Schließlich gelingt es Tucker, das Lebenserhaltungssystem zu entdecken und zu aktivieren. Reed vermutet nun, dass das ganze Schiff ohne Besatzung ist und nur von einem Computer gesteuert wird. Tucker fasst den Plan, diesen Computer abzuschalten. Auf der Enterprise gibt es wie erwartet heftigen Streit zwischen Shran und Botschafter Gral als Archer ihnen seinen Plan vorstellt. Archer versucht friedlich zu vermitteln und erklärt, dass die Menschen die Fähigkeit haben bei massiven Bedrohungen ihre internen Differenzen beizulegen und gemeinsam zu handeln. Nun werde das gleiche von den Völkern dieser Region verlangt. Streit zwischen den beiden Spezies sei genau das, was der Marodeur errichen will. Der Marodeur ist inzwischen wieder auf Warp gegangen. Tucker gelingt es daraufhin, die Antriebskontrollen zu finden. Vom Kommandoraum aus können die Romulaner nur beobachten, wie die Drohne unter Warp geht als Tucker die Energie abstellt. Nun gelingt es den beiden den Zugang zur Hauptenergiekopplung zu finden. Während Tucker im Nebenraum arbeitet und Reed ihn von der Brücke aus beobachtet schließen die Romulaner Tucker im Nebenraum ein. Reed und Tucker gelingt es nicht, die Luke wieder zu öffnen. Plötzlich vernehmen sie über die Kommunikationsanlage die Stimme Valdores. Er lässt in Röhren über Tuckers Raum Reaktorkühlmittel einstömen, von dem eine Strahlung ausgeht, die ihn in sieben Minuten töten wird. Shran überreicht zur gleichen Zeit Archer die Kommunikatioscodes der Imperialen Garde, die für die Operation benötigt werden, und auch Gral hat die Teilnahme der Tellariten zugesagt. Shran betrachtet dann die Bilder der drei antiken Schiffe namens Enterprise an der Wand von Archers Bereitschaftsraum, und Archer berichtet von einem von ihnen. Shran erzählt, dass seine Kumari nach dem ersten Eisbrecher, der Andoria umkreiste benannt war, dem [[Kumari (Eisbrecher)|Eisbrecher Kumari]]. Er vermutet, dass zukünftige Schiffe nach ihren Schiffen benannt werden werden wenn sie nun gemeinsam etwas historisches leisten werden. Feierlich tauschen Archer und Shran einen Händedruck aus. An Bord des Drohnenschiffs versucht Reed die Luke mit seiner Phasenpistole aufzuschließen während der Admiral Tucker in Aussicht stellt ihn zu retten, wenn der dafür den Antriebe wiederherstellt. Reed hat zwar keinen Erfolg, aber Tucker gelingt es den Reaktor des Schiffs zu deaktivieren und so auch die Strahlung zu senken. Doch die Romulaner aktivieren das Ersatzsystem und Tucker ist wieder von der Strahlung bedroht. Rückschlag - Akt II Inzwischen ist das Sensorgitter komplett. Da ruft Phlox Archer auf die Krankenstation. Als kurz darauf auch Shran eintrifft ist Talas schon tot. Tucker deaktiviert indessen alles was er finden kann, doch ohne Erfolg, und weil er den Helm für seinen Raumanzug nicht bei sich hat setzt ihm die Strahlung stark zu. Um ihn zu retten erklärt sich Reed bereit den Antrieb wieder zu aktivieren, auch wenn Tucker ihm befiehlt es nicht zu tun. Als er in Ohnmacht fällt arbeitet Reed fieberhaft weiter. Auf der Enterprise wurde zur gleichen Zeit das Sensorgitter aktiviert. Archer erklärt Gral, dass es nun vor allem Geduld brauche. Da kommt Shran in den Raum. Er erklärt Naarg, dem Tellariten, der Talas anschoss, dass Talas ein besonders treues Mitglied der Imperialen Garde war. Dann zeigt er ein Gefäß mit ihrem Blut, dass er, wie es unter andorianischen Soldaten Tradition ist, zurück nach Andoria bringen wird. Dann schüttet er einen Teil des Blutes über die Hand von Naarg und schwört, dass dieser mit seinem Blut für Talas bezahlen wird. Er erklärt Archer, dass die Andorianer ihre Schiffe wieder abziehen werden, wenn sich der Mörder ihm nicht sofort im Zweikampf stellt. Reed hat inzwischen den Antrieb des Drohenschiffs wieder aktiviert und Valdore öffnet die Luke. Reed geht zu Tucker in den Raum, um ihn zu retten. Als er im Raum ist schließen die Romulaner die Luke wieder und sperren nun beide unter der tödlichen Strahlung ein. Doch das war Teil von Reeds Plan. Er hat ihm und Tucker ihre Helme wieder mitgebracht und auf der Brücke seine Phasenpistole zurückgelassen und sie auf Überladung eingestellt. Und während das Schiff nun wieder auf Warp geht beginnt Reed damit eine Zugangsluke zu öffnen, die aus dem Raum hinausführt. Schließlich ist die Luke offen und die beiden kriechen in den Zugangsschacht, der sie von der Brücke weg führt. Da explodiert die Phasenpistole, die Reed direkt an der Energieleitung angebracht hat. Das ganze Schiff wird von Explosionen durchzogen. Die Romulaner verlieren jeden Kontakt zu ihrer Drohne. Hoshi Sato und T'Pol erklären Archer inzwischen die andorianische Tradition des ushaan, ein Duell bis zum Tod, bei dem die Kämpfer mit dem ushaan-tor, einem sägenartigen Werkzeug der Eisarbeiter, bewaffnet sind. Gral hat Naarg verboten gegen Shran anzutreten, weil er so wie so keine Chance hätte. Das Bündnis droht also zu scheitern. Archer lässt sich nun von T'Pol und Hoshi alles über das ushaan erzählen. Wenig später betritt Archer Shrans Quartier, in dem der gerade sein ushaan-tor schärft. Shran lässt sich nicht von seinem Plan Talas zu rächen abbringen, auch wenn er damit das Bündnis zwischen Andoria und der Erde gefährdet. Dann berichtet Archer ihm, dass er mit Gral abgesprochen hat, dass Naarg das Recht der Stellvertretung beanspruchen wird. Archer wird für ihn gegen Shran kämpfen. bwohl Shran Archer als einen Freund betrachtet wird er das ushaan nicht absagen. Reed und Tucker kämpfen sich inzwischen durch das Drohnenschiff, auf dem es immer noch Explosionen gibt. Tucker plant zur Hülle zu gelangen, wo er einen der Subraum-Transceiver nutzen möchte um die Enterprise zu kontaktieren. Inzwischen haben die Romulaner wieder Kontakt zur Drohne. Die Selbstreparatur läuft, aber sie wird Tage dauern. Der Admiral möchte deswegen nur so lange warten, bis die Drohne sich selbst zerstören kann. Gleichzeitig reden T'Pol und Archer über den Kampf. Wenn Archer einen Rückzieher macht werden die Andorianer das Sensornetz verlassen. Wenn er gegen Shran kämpft wird er vermutlich sterben, aber selbst wenn es ihm gelingen würde zu siegen wäre auch das ein Grund für die Andorianer sich zurückzuziehen. Wenn Archer allerdings Shran doch gegen einen der Tellariten kämpfen ließe würden diese wiederum abziehen. Der einzige, der im Duell getötet werden kann ohne dass die Allianz beendet wird ist Archer selbst. T'Pol erinnert Archer daran, dass er enorm wichtig für die Zukunft ist. Später reden Mayweather und Hoshi auf der Brücke. Während Mayweather nicht schlafen kann studiert Hoshi die Richtlinien des ushaan um eine Möglichkeit zu finden das Dilemma zu lösen. Mayweather bietet seine Hilfe an, und die beiden arbeiten in der Messe weiter. Hoshi will beriets aufgeben als Mayweather vorschlägt nicht nach einem Schlupfloch zu suchen, wie Archer sich einer Niederlage entziehen kann sondern einen Weg zu suchen, wie er gewinnen kann ohne Shran zu töten. Mayweather erzählt von Nobelia Prime, auf dem sein Vater einmal zu einem Duell gefordert wurde. Der Weg wie er sich der Situation enzog bringt Mayweather auf eine Idee. Kampf - Akt III Dann es die Zeit des Zweikampfes gekommen. Hoshi, Gral und Phlox geben Archer letzte Hinweise für den Kampf. Zuletzt verspricht Shran auch Archers Blut zur Mauer der Helden zu bringen, dann beginnt der Kampf. Archer hält sich zwar gut, wird jedoch von dem vollkommen überlegenen Shran schwer im Gesicht und am Bein verletzt. Shran fordert ihn auf, sich zu ergeben, dann wird er ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag schmerzlos töten. Dann gelingt es Archer Shran mit dem Draht, der die beiden Kämpfer verbindet, zu würgen und fordert nun Shran zur Aufgabe auf. Als er ablehnt hohlt Archer aus und schlägt zu. Allerdings trennt er ihm nur eine seiner Antennen ab. Später behandelt Phlox auf der Krankenstation den Verletzten. Ohne seine Antenne hat Shran fast keinen Gleichgewichtssinn mehr. Auch wenn sie neun Monate brauchen wird um nachzuwachsen und Shran es als eine Erniedrigung auffasst ist er zumindest am Leben. Weil er so jedoch nicht kampffähig ist wurde das ushaan beendet. Shran akzeptiert dies und meint, dass der Tradition genügend Respekt gezollt wurde. Auf der Brücke berichtet T'Pol wenig später, dass der Marodeur geortet ist. Archer lässt Mayweather einen Abfangkurs setzten. Später entdecken auch die Romulaner, dass sich die Enterprise nährt und aktivieren die holographisch Tarnvorrichtung. Als die Enterprise eintrifft finden sie einen vulkanischen Kreuzer vor. T'Pol überprüft die Energiesignatur und stellt fest, dass es der Marodeu ist. Archer befiehlt den Angriff. Als die Romulaner gerade reagieren wollen betritt Senator Vrax wieder den Kommandoraum. Er hat erfahren, dass es einigen Menschen gelungen ist das Schiff zu entern. Er will die Zerstörung des irdischen Schiffs beobachten. T'Pol hat indessen die Signale von Tucker und Reed entdeckt, aber um sie mit dem Transporter erfassen zu können müssen sie viel näher heran. Archer ruft die beiden, da eröffnenen die Romulaner das Feuer. T'Pol gelingt es mit den Waffen die multispektralen Emitter zu beschädigen und damit die Tarnung zu deaktivieren. Doch durch das Waffenfeuer geraten auch Tucker und Reed in Gefahr. Archer gibt ihnen die Anweisung, sich näher in Richtung Außenhülle zu begeben um eine Erfassung zu ermöglichen. Inzwischen nähren sich weitere Schiffe der Verbündeten und die Romulaner kommen in Schwierigkeiten. Doch die Drohne ist immer noch durch ihre extreme Wendigkeit im Vorteil, den Photoniktorpedos der Enterprise weicht sie einfach aus. Tucker und Reed haben indessen eine Luftschleuse an der Hülle erreicht. Doch für die Enterprise wird die Lage nun doch kritisch, die Romulaner ziehen auf ihren Warpreaktor und die Hüllenpanzerung beginnt zu schwächeln. Um das Außenteam zu retten lässt Archer die Waffen abschalten und die gesammte Energie in die Hüllenpanzerung leiten, dann nährt sich die Enterprise dem Drohnenschiff. Reed öffnet die Luftschleuse und beide springen aus dem Schiff. Als T'Pol sie an Bord beamen möchte fallen durch einen Treffer die Sensoren aus und die Erfassung der beiden geht verloren. Als sechs alliierte Schiffe eintreffen verbietet Archer ihnen zu feuern um Tucker und Reed nicht zu gefährden. Die Romulaner haben inzwischen den Warpantrieb wieder aktivieren können und verlassen das Gebiet, verfolgt von den Kampfschiffen der Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten. Die Enterprise bleibt zurück und sammelt die beiden im All Treibenden auf. Wenig später treffen sich Archer, T'Pol, Shran und Gral. Archer berichtet, dass eines der tellaritischen Schiffe im Kampf getroffen wurde und seine Besatzung von einem andorianischen Schiff gerettet wurde. Auch wenn der Marodeur entkommen konnte ist das ein Fortschritt, und Gral und Shran reichen sich die Hände. Archer schlägt vor, nicht bis zu ihrem Eintreffen auf Babel zu warten, sondern die eigentlich für die Babel-Konferenz geplanten Gespräche gleich hier an Bord der Enterprise zu beginnen. Indessen hat die Drohne wieder romulanischen Raum erreicht. Valdore gibt den Befehl, die Verbindung zu demPiloten, der das Schiff fernsteurt, zu lösen. Als er von seinem Helm befreit wird kommt ein Andorianer mit weißer Haut zum Vorschein. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Folge behandelt ein wichtiges Schlüsselereignis, welches zur Gründung der Föderation der vereinten Planeten unabdingbar ist. * Dies ist nach die zweite Folge, in der von der Allianz von Babel die Rede ist. * Die einleitende Szene, in welcher der als Enterprise getarnte Marodeur einen rigellianischen Frachter angreift und zerstört, wird einige Episoden später im veränderten Vorspann des Zweiteilers und wiederverwendet. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Jeffrey Combs als Thy'lek Shran * Lee Arenberg als Gral * Brian Thompson als Valdore * Geno Silva als Vrax * Kevin Brief als Naarg * Molly Brink als Talas ** Katja Amberger * J. Michael Flynn als Nijil * Scott Allen Rinker als "Pilot" * Glen Hambly als Andorianischer Soldat Verweise Kategorie:Episode (ENT) en:United (episode) es:United nl:United